America's Promise
by Domitian
Summary: Dark!Hetalia. Dark!America. Short chapters. Follows America's journey for vengeance against Japan in WWII. Mostly Britain/America interactions. No romance.
1. Pearl Harbor

**Hi everyone! This is the first new story I've written in literally years. I've only recently gotten into Hetalia, but I hope to do it justice in this story.**

 ***Short chapters**

 ***Historically accurate**

 ***Dark!Hetalia**

 ***Dark!America**

 **Italics are quotes from important historical figures. Feel free to google them.**

 **I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

 **Chapter one**

"Sup Japan! What brings you to my neck of the woods?" America questioned with his carefree grin and deceptive charms.

America had been underhandedly helping the Allies and Japan knew he needed to be contained before he could enter the war himself. In order for Japan to successfully take over the Pacific, America needed to be eliminated. The young nation had already warned the older nation to stop, but America had yet to do anything about it. Japan knew it was only a matter of time before America would take action against him.

When Japan didn't immediately reply to America's greeting, America got nervous. Japan and America weren't exactly on good terms, but it wasn't America in the wrong. Japan had been the one to flip his lid and become power hungry. America hoped that Japan had come to his senses and was coming to apologize for his advances in the Pacific that America clearly had asked him to stop multiple times.

"I am sorry, America, but I am afraid this is not a social visit," Japan answered tonelessly and at the same time removed his katana.

Before America could reach for his pistol, Japan had shoved the sword into his chest and all America knew was pain. He couldn't even speak only garbled mess emerged from his mouth, his pain made manifest. He fell gracelessly to the floor in a crumpled heap as Japan sheathed his sword. His attack on Pearl Harbor should neutralize the American threat but as he turned to leave he froze.

America was laughing as blood spewed from his mouth and spilled from his wound. He was laughing like a mad man and it chilled Japan down to his bones. It unnerved him so much he turned back towards the American nation to see the crazed look in his eyes.

"Why do you laugh!?" Japan demanded furiously.

"You," America gasped in pain, but the smile stayed planted firmly on his face, "are going to regret that."

Japan scoffed, "I do not see how," he replied in disbelief.

"My people, my very being is in an uproar, and once the rest of me gets wind of this, you will be sorry. I'll make you wish you'd never done this because when I'm through with you you'll be nothing but a mere shell of what you are now," America promised threateningly and broke into unsettling laughter once more.

Japan had a feeling of foreboding as he left America in a pool of his own blood, the laughter still an echo in his ears and the threat very much real in his thoughts. But only one thought ran through his mind on repeat.

" _I fear all we have done is to awaken a sleeping giant and fill him with a terrible resolve."_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Feel free to review/favorite/follow or do all three.**

 **I plan on doing a chapter a day and this story having seven chapters bringing the story to completion in a week's time.**

 **Look for the next chapter tomorrow!**


	2. Phone Call

**Big thanks to pastaaddict for their review and support! Japan certainly did make a huge mistake.**

 **Quotes from historical figures are in italics. Feel free to google them.**

 **I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

 **Chapter two**

America was found later by Franklin Roosevelt, his president. The entire White House was in a frenzy as America was immediately given medical treatment. The American nation never made a noise of discomfort as he was given stitches. Instead of his usual carefree attitude a more brooding serious atmosphere surrounded him. America was pissed.

Unfortunately, this wound was made by another nation. It would not heal unnaturally fast because Pearl Harbor was still in ruin. He would remain injured until he could rebuild it. A nation was only as strong as their people and America stood strong as Roosevelt met with military generals and politicians. However, it was a telephone call America dreaded most.

The phone rang, the sound piercing the conversations around the room causing silence. America stood by while Roosevelt picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Roosevelt answered it then his eyes glanced to America.

"Of course," Roosevelt murmured and wordlessly held the corded phone towards America.

America stepped forward still unprepared for this conversation.

"Hello," America answered cringing at the crack in his voice.

"Dear God, boy, are you alright?" Britain demanded on the other end furiously detecting America's shaky tone.

"I'm fine, Britain," America answered aware of Roosevelt's stare on him.

America could see Britain grinding his teeth at the answer in his mind, but Britain surely knew America better by now that he would not answer this question directly. America was a strong country and he refused to look weak towards his previous caretaker. Instead of attempting to pry the information from America, Britain changed the subject.

"You will be entering the war then I suppose," Britain attempted to sound nonchalant, but America could detect the hope in the other English speaking country's voice.

"Oh, hell yeah, I've got a promise to keep," America answered darkly.

The tone made Britain pause and a feeling uncurl in his gut. This America was not the same America he had spoken to before he had been attacked. This was something more, and for the first time Britain found himself fearing his previous colonies. He cleared his throat.

"Very well, I will look forward to seeing you at the meetings. You will be sending a good amount of troops?" Britain asked.

"Definitely, _we are all in the same boat now_ , Britain," America answered and the words caused a smile to grace Britain's lips.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Feel free to review/favorite/follow.**

 **Next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	3. Meeting

**Big thanks to all who follow/favorite/review. You guys seriously rock.**

 **Special thanks to pastaaddict for their review. The Sleeping Giant is awake and definitely filled with terrible resolve as we will soon learn.**

 **Quotes are in italics. Feel free to google them.**

 **I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

 **Chapter three**

It hadn't taken America long to gather troops. It turned out he was great at militarization, something that had surprised his enemies and frightened them at the same time. It had been the unexpected turn in the war the Allies so desperately needed. America entered the meeting room with an air of superiority. The countries sitting at the table all surveyed him curiously. Each wounded in their own ways with France looking nearly unrecognizable. The only thing keeping the French nation alive now was his rebels.

Britain stood up strongly despite the toll the blitz was taking on him. The British people had remained strong during the war and it showed in Britain's appearance.

"It is about time," Britain scolded him.

America shrugged casually, "Hey, it wasn't my war until recently, and while it might not have been mine to start with I will finish it," his tone was nothing like the other nations were used to from the American nation.

It sent shivers down their spines except for Russia, who seemed to be the only one there not actively suffering, but Russia had always excelled at hiding his problems. America spared no time heading up to the chalk board scoffing at the plans on the board and erased them. Protests erupted around the table. America ignored them.

"I've managed to intercept a Japanese transmission. They're planning an ambush at Midway. I've got it handled," America began shutting the other nations up as he took charge.

"And who put you in charge?" Britain demanded furiously, "We have been here since the start and you come waltzing in like you own the place!"

Britain and the other countries felt certain seniority over the younger country and each nodded their agreement with Britain and waited on the American's response.

America smiled darkly, "And what have you all managed to accomplish?" America asked sarcastically.

No one spoke up so America considered that the go ahead to continue his strategy.

"Next I think we should invade France and liberate him," America stated and for the first time since the meeting began France actually looked at him.

"No," Britain declared drawing all eyes to him, "That won't be possible."

"And why not?" America demanded loudly, frustrated.

America truly just wanted to get the war in Europe contained first and he wanted it done quickly so he could get back to his war in the Pacific. He was anxious to get revenge on Japan for attacking him and judging by Britain's look he already knew what America wanted.

"You are young yet, America, and foolish. It would be better if we attack the weakest link. We should first invade Italy as he's _the soft underbelly of the Axis._ Remove him and it opens up for shipping towards troops in Africa," Britain explained logically.

America pursed his lips in disapproval, "I think we should stick with invading France. If we are able to-," Britain interrupted with a loud frustrated bang on the table from his trembling fist.

"Damn it, boy! There is no way! Do you not think we haven't tried! The best way to win this war is to invade Italy. We tear them down one by one and Italy is already having second thoughts on this war. I know you want your war with Japan, but this was our war first. We do it our way," Britain had begun his words angrily but finished them with an air of fatigue.

"Fine," America spat and left the meeting room angrily.

He knew Britain was right, but at the moment all America could picture was putting a bullet into Japan's head.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Feel free to follow/favorite/review. I love all the support I'm getting.**

 **Look for the next chapter tomorrow!**


	4. June 6, 1944

**First off big thanks to all who review/favorite/follow. I love knowing you enjoyed my work enough to follow for the next chapter.**

 **Special thanks to my reviewers:**

 **pastaaddict: Yeah, Midway was a huge turning point for America against Japan in the Pacific. It halted the Japanese expansion and never allowed it to restart. It's basically where America and Japan swapped defense and offense. I'm glad you caught that!**

 **Time Traverser: It's definitely a quick read and will wrap up at the end of the week! I'm glad you are enjoying the story.**

 **Guest: Wow, you flatter me so! I am glad you think so highly of my fic! Historical Hetalia is my favorite and I love it when I find a story that expresses the characters as nations instead of individuals, but I love both types of fics. I attempted to incorporate both aspects in my story.**

 **As usual, italics are quotes from important historical figures. Feel free to google them.**

 **I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

The atmosphere was tense as America looked over to Britain, who was determined and worn. Canada had joined them on this crusade to the beaches of Normandy. It had been a long time coming and Canada felt a kinship with the other French speaking nation. It was time to liberate France.

"Are you both ready?" Britain asked softly as Normandy came into view.

America and Canada looked to each other then to the senior nation. Both gave a brisk nod satisfying Britain.

Britain was worried about this. America could tell by the way he gripped his rifle. The knuckles of his hands had turned white and he continued to grit his teeth back and forth. His eyes would dart between America and Canada as if to ensure they were still with him.

"Hey," America called uncharacteristically soft drawing the eyes of the British nation, "We're in this to the end. We have a Special Relationship now, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he promised

Britain's eyes filled with unshed tears, "If this doesn't-," America interrupted him already aware of what Britain was going to say.

"This will work. _This operation is not being planned with any alternatives. This operation is planned as a victory, and that's the way it's going to be. We're going down there, and we're throwing everything we have into it, and we're going to make it a success_ ," America said fervently.

America didn't like seeing Britain so broken and was glad to see Britain swallow a sob and his eyes fill with hope.

"Besides," Canada spoke up drawing their attention, "Russia said he took care of most of the German troops."

America felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought of Russia.

The personification of Russia had told them with a disturbing smile that he had defended Moscow and his oil fields taking out over 800,000 German troops over the course of the German invasion of Russia. It was clear that it had cost Russia a bit as he limped from the meeting room hiding his injuries as best as possible.

Britain scrunched his eyes shut and gave a worried sigh.

"Now listen to me, both of you, don't go being a hero. I don't want to be nursing either one of you back from the dead," Britain's unstable voice steadily strengthened and his eyes gave America a pointed stare.

Canada gave him a thumbs up and a nervous smile.

America though laughed and shook his head no, "No can do, Britain! I'll always be the hero," America promised.

Britain stared at America for a moment before pursing his lips and saying nothing. He wanted to argue, America could tell, but he was tired. America knew the nation still cared for him and Canada. The older nation simply didn't want to see the same thing befall his former charges that had befallen himself and the rest of Europe.

The sounds of gunfire and shouting reached their ears as their ship, one of the first to make landfall, reached the banks of Normandy. The ship opened its hatch and they waded through the water into absolute chaos. Automatic gunfire sounded everywhere and the sounds of dying soldiers littered the beach as the first of the troops arrived joined soon by their hundred thousand comrades.

Britain tore into battle like a madman, "This is for the frog you German twats!" he roared and took his frustration out on any Nazi in his path.

He didn't see the German bullet coming for him. America leaped into action quickly placing himself between the bullet and Britain.

"America!" Britain called in surprise as the bullet lodged into America's shoulder, "You absolute fool!"

America ignored Britain and to the island nation's surprise America didn't go down as he thought he would. Instead, America's wound healed up pushing the bullet out within the minute proving just how strong the country had become since the last time Britain had seen him. Britain stood in shock as America shot down an artillery operator further up the beach.

"I promised you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Britain! Now let's go!" America demanded slamming the butt of his rifle into an enemy soldier.

This moment was when Britain knew this war wasn't for Germany anymore. It was for America. This war was going to unleash the destructive force that had always laid dormant in America, and Britain feared that once America got a taste of this power he wasn't going to stop.

* * *

 **It took me a bit to get this chapter just right. After all, D-Day is one of the most important days in history especially in WWII, and I wanted to make sure it felt as important as it is.**

 **Thanks for reading! I have no problems with reviews/favorites/follows. I love all of them. Feel free to do one or all three.**

 **Be on the look out for the next chapter tomorrow.**


	5. Surrender

**Big thanks to all the follows/favorites/reviews. I love all the support I get from you guys.**

 **Special thanks to my reviewers:**

 **pastaaddict: I actually had to google _The Longest Day_ and was excited to find it was a book and a movie. It's a purchase I'm excited to make in the future!**

 **Time Traverser: Thanks! It was some serious foreshadowing for the America we have today.**

 **Silver Ocean Jackson: I have no problem with your caps! I think the caps expressed your interest more than the actual word, but thanks for your** **review.**

 **Quotes from important historical figures are in italics. Feel free to google them.**

 **I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

America stood with the wind whipping around his coat and an unnaturally sinister smile on his lips. He threw his head up into the air and laughed victoriously in the heart of Germany, Berlin. Before him on his knees was Germany in a tattered uniform and his body battered. The unconscious form of his brother, Prussia, lay at an unnatural angle behind Germany. Russia had made quick work of him. Britain, France, and Russia stood behind America only two of them watching America with wide, disbelieving eyes. Russia, on the other hand, simply smiled unaffected by America's behavior.

"I should kill you for all the trouble you've caused," America taunted giving Germany a toothy grin.

" _Death is the solution to all problems. No man-no problem_ ," Russia incited America.

"Russia, stop it," Britain demanded watching America carefully.

Germany shook with strain in an attempt to stand, however, America pushed him onto his back. America then shoved the cold metal of his gun onto Germany's forehead, his eyes taking on a murderous glint.

"Perhaps I will," America said nonchalantly watching the fear manifest on Germany's face.

"America! Enough! He's surrendered. There is a cease fire," Britain decided enough was enough.

Germany and Britain made eye contact, the German nation seeing that Britain already knew. The America that was standing before him would do great things. Whether or not these things would be heroic or villainous was anyone's guess. Germany just wished he hadn't underestimated the North American nation.

America didn't turn to the British nation, but he frowned like a child whose favorite toy had been taken from him. Carefully as if Britain might spook America, Britain pushed the gun up and pointed it towards the sky instead of Germany.

Britain knew ever since the death of Roosevelt America had lost himself slightly. Britain could easily attest to the feeling. When he lost part of his monarchy, he was usually weakened and reclusive until the coronation of the new king or queen. It had been an ugly time for America. He had become sick just after the sun had set in the camp and it only got worse. Roosevelt was America's longest president in office. It was understandable he would be affected as if he had lost a king.

America finally looked at Britain and saw the stubborn nation's fear of not Germany, but America. A small shame wormed its way into America.

"I'm sorry, Britain," America mumbled out the apology throwing his rifle onto his back.

Britain gave America a relieved, tired smile and patted America's shoulder gripping it, "It s'all right, lad," the slur indicated how tired Britain had become.

America nodded looking a bit shamed so Britain attempted to cheer him up, "We did it, America, we did it," he told his previous colonies.

America shook his head, "This is only the beginning for me. A whole n'other war waits for me on the other side of the world," America disagreed.

Britain frowned sympathetically, "Be careful won't you America? I'll not have you hurt," he said this with an air of finality, but the worry was discernible in the tone.

Britain hadn't meant to sound worried judging by his sudden grimace. America had always been good at reading his mentor's emotions.

"I wouldn't worry about me, Britain. Japan won't be far behind Germany here," America promised and the return of that unnerving smile caused shivers down Germany's spine.

As America turned to leave Germany in his European allies' clutches, everyone parted for him to exit. The only country that spoke was Germany. Germany's words, the first he'd heard Germany speak since finding him with Prussia, his hands up in surrender.

"God help Japan," the shaky words made America grin in anticipation.

God help Japan indeed.

* * *

 **America's behavior is based on the Morgenthau Plan.**

 **Thanks for reading! I love all of your reviews and support. Feel free to review/follow/favorite.**

 **Next chapter is going to be the climax. It'll be up sometime tomorrow I hope. I'm afraid I have to make an impromptu trip to Nashville this weekend. However, I am bringing my laptop with me. If the update isn't up tomorrow, rest assured it will be up asap.**


	6. Little Boy

**I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Traveling took a lot longer than I expected as is par for the course.**

 **Huge thanks to those who favorite/follow/review! I enjoy all the support I get.**

 **Special thanks to my reviewers:**

 **pastaaddict: Yeah, Britain was on the fence about the whole Morgenthau Plan, but Roosevelt bribed Churchill with it. In the end, however, Britain decided it would be best not use it, and Roosevelt realized just how crippling it would be to Germany. So I took it as Britain holding America back from almost doing something stupid. Japan is far from safe though as this chapter reveals. Britain won't be able to stop America here!**

 **Time Traverser: I'm so glad you're enjoying it! America would have been ruthless I believe, and combined with the canon America it just makes him all the more disturbing. America's military has always been 'shoot first ask questions later,' and I'm trying to convey that philosophy in my story. It's what makes Americans dangerous in warfare.**

 **Historical quotes from important historical figures are in italics. Feel free to google them. Oh, and bomb names. Just this chapter though.**

 **I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Fire was everywhere burning Japan from the inside out. His country was burning under America's constant onslaught. The flames were reflected in America's glasses as he sauntered around Japan's panting, tired body. Japan only had one functional arm, though, despite how battered the country became he refused to surrender. Japan was clearly losing.

"Ready to surrender to me yet?" America questioned with a large smile.

Japan sneered, "I will never surrender to you," he hissed at America.

This was what America wanted and his eyes widened in glee, "I was hoping you'd say that," he replied.

America's fist flew into Japan's cheek crunching the bone beneath. Japan was sent to the ground writhing in pain. America continued to talk.

"I made you a promise after all. You see I haven't been entirely truthful with the world, but I think I'm going to come clean with you. It's going to be a blast," America chuckled at the inside joke.

"What are you talking about?" Japan grunted out trying to hide his pain, blood fell from his lips.

"He's on his way now, my _Little Boy_. I'm excited for you to meet him," America's eyes glinted dangerously as he reached down and pulled Japan up by his collar.

"You think I've burned you now. You only think I've done all I can do, but you're wrong, Japan, oh so wrong. You see once I'm done with you the world will realize just who I am," America forced the other country to make eye contact with him.

Japan spat his blood into America's face, "And just who are you?" Japan questioned caustically, but as soon as the taunt left his lips he felt it.

Screaming was all Japan heard and all he felt was absolute agony as America dropped him. America was right. Japan had only thought the worst had been done to him and he was wrong. This torment, this burning, it was all consuming. Another scream tore from Japan's lips as he felt his people die, incinerated instantly. America stayed with him through the entire episode. When it ended, Japan was in a heap on the ground in the fetal position. He was sobbing relentlessly willing to do anything to escape the hell that still burned through his veins.

"It hurts doesn't it," America was smiling next to him darkly.

"You're a monster!" Japan exploded.

America chuckled, "I had to test it, you know, but I'm a lot stronger than you are," America informed him nonchalantly.

Japan's eyes widened. America had willingly allowed them to test this abomination on himself. Just how insane was America. How was America standing before him now after sustaining such a blast? Just what had Japan awakened inside the isolationist nation?

"Ready to surrender?" America asked giving Japan a knowing look.

"Never," Japan won't suffer through this for nothing.

America tsked, "You are stubborn I'll give you that. Don't worry. I've got something even better up my sleeve," America promised happily.

Japan felt his eyes widen in horror. What could be worse than that?

"You see, Japan. _Vengeance will not be complete until Japanese sea power has been reduced to impotence_ ," America glared at him then.

"I made you a promise. You'll become a shell of what you are now. You'll never have another military again and I'll be the only one you can turn to," America grinned suddenly at him disturbingly and laughed.

"Kinda ironic right? You'll have to come to me for help. Hahaha! You'll never be independent again!" America was giving him that crazed look again.

Japan began screaming anew.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I love all of your reviews and support. Feel free to review/favorite/follow. I love each one.**

 **I have one chapter left up my sleeve then this story will be complete. However, I have a very busy schedule tomorrow and I'm not sure I will have time to get the chapter up. As last chapter stated, if it's not up tomorrow I will have it up asap.**


	7. Epilogue

**Thanks to everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed. It's been a joy and an honor writing this small short story for you guys.**

 **Special thanks to my reviewers:**

 **pastaaddict: Yeah, gotta love America's bomb naming, and you are correct! The second was Fat Man and I was a little sad I couldn't get it into the dialogue without it sounding too forced in my opinion.**

 **Time Traverser: I'll admit I'm not exactly knowledgeable on the science side of the bomb other than the obvious radiation. It's good to know that America stepped up! I do know, however, that the scientists responsible for the Manhattan Project highly advised Truman not to use the bomb, but Truman felt that it was worth using rather than putting American lives at risk. He even defended his actions citing his decision was military.**

 **Kitten1313: America and the world definitely regrets his decision. It was the start of the reputation we have today. As far as the research goes, I'll admit I did a little spot reading, but my family is big into military history. My dad especially loves WWII, which is where most of my information came from. Thanks for your review!**

 **No historical quotes I'm afraid.**

 **I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

The Fourth of July, the day that started America's rise to power. Britain had known after he had lost the Revolutionary War America was destined for great things. However, he'd never known the extent to which his old colonies would go.

The atom bomb had changed to world for the worst. Britain sighed remembering the Cold War, an Iron Curtain that had lasted decades with Russia. He had been worried for America then. No matter how psychotic America became Britain stayed by his side and attempted to keep him sane, but World War II had changed him.

America had never demilitarized after the war, and continued to build his military to this day to the point where even if the entire world went to war with him Britain was unsure the world could beat him. After World War II, America emerged as a superpower and was the only remaining one today. So far, he had kept his promise in keeping the world from raging another all-out war. Now though tensions were building once again. America's paranoia was as large as his ego going as far as to even spy on Britain.

"Yo, Britain, it's a birthday party! Keyword, party! Come on!" America was joyful on his birthday throwing his arm around Britain's shoulders.

Britain smiled absently, "Birthday indeed," he muttered.

America paused and cast Britain a worried glance, "What's up?" he questioned.

"Just thinking about the past," Britain waved a dismissive hand.

America nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, we've been through some shit," America stated.

"Remember World War II?" Britain asked.

"How could I not," America sighed with a small smile and shake of his head.

"Never should have introduced the world to nuclear weapons."

"You gave us all quite a fright," Britain agreed with a nod.

Yes, even though America could become your worst nightmare should you anger him, he would come to Britain's defense in a heartbeat. Britain, while not happy with his spying, still loved America.

"Still the only country to drop a nuclear bomb on another country," America stated pointedly.

"It is not something to be proud of," Britain rebuked him.

How frightening it was indeed for someone as young as America to be the most powerful country in the world. He was boastful and foolish meddling in everything he could get his greedy paws on. America at least had the sense to look chastened.

"I know that. It took Japan decades to recover," America answered defensively.

Britain paused sensing America's mood and decided it was time to change the subject. It was America's birthday after all. Despite the fact that it was also the day Britain lost him, Britain didn't intend on ruining it. America loved his birthdays.

"So, what color is your cake this year?" Britain asked to lift the awkward silence.

America's eyes brightened and he grinned his million dollar smile, his previous sulk forgotten, "You won't believe it! I got the best cake ever this year! It glows in the dark!" America shouted excitedly.

Britain rolled his eyes, "Of course it does," and allowed America to steer him back into the house.

Italy, Germany, and Japan all mingled in the room happily with Axis and Allied powers no longer mattering. Gifts were piled high from the other countries each wishing to stay in America's good graces. Most of the world remained on good terms the age of empires dying out after the war. America waved excitedly to Japan and went to speak with him in enthusiastic tones.

Britain never would have imagined back in the 40s that America and Japan would become as close as they had now. Memories of finding America holding Japan, the surrendering country no longer able to move on his own still haunted Britain to this day, but it was the look of utter contentment and satisfaction on America's face that stuck with him the most. America acted like and truly believed he had done nothing wrong. It had taken time for America to understand why what he did was wrong.

However, the past was the past and Britain couldn't deny his contentment as he watched America blow out the candles with one mighty gust. America's strength had multiplied since the Second World War, but others were starting to step on his heels now. Britain hoped things would remain peaceful. Cheers erupted in the room and even as France came to speak with Britain smelling of red wine Britain was still happy.

"What the hell do you want, frog!?"

* * *

 **And there we have it! I would like to thank pastaaddict and Time Traverser for staying with me consistently through the story. I'm going to miss getting reviews from you guys!**

 **Currently, I am in the process of making an outline for both a Cold War and a Civil War full length story. I don't know which one I'll start on first, but it won't be up until after May at least. Maybe at the start of August? I also have a start on a small story on the Battle of Britain, but I'm on the fence with it.**

 **Thanks for reading! The story may be over, but you can still review or favorite. I'll be replying via PM now that the story is wrapped up when I can. Don't be discouraged if I take a few days I will get back to you!**


End file.
